User blog:Caoil/Degrassi Chat Guidelines
We've been asked a few times about the "rules" for use of Chat on, so me and the other mods and admins drafted a few guidelines for behaviour on chat. Comments are appreciated for further suggestions. Remember, these are only guidelines, and if someone with the Chat Moderator permission asks you to do something or not to do something, you should follow it. Failing to follow these guidelines my result in a talking to, or a ban. If you've been banned, please contact the user who banned you for details. Have a look at the UserRights log to see who banned you. No vulgarity, or porn That includes disturbing pictures, porn sites, or anything affiliated with porn. This is the hardest rule we've had to enforce yet. The user will recieve a maximum of 2 warnings for their offense. If the user decides to continue posting porn after their second warning, they will be handed a 12 hours ban for that offense. NO exeptions. Don't spam the chat too much Excessive spamming and/or flooding the chat can cause major lag for the other users, and its also a reason for the recent chat crashes. It may be fun spamming the emotes and stuff, but its not fun for the other users. No sockpuppet (alternative) accounts allowed Whether its just to play games or to ask a mod to unban you from your main account. If you want a mod to unban you, message them on their talkpages. If we see a puppet we'll ban automatically. Although no harm will go to your main account. Just stick to that one. No discriminatory, derogatory, or hurtful comments towards others We've had alot of questions for this from alot of users. Cursing is ok, as long as its not directed torwards another user rudely. No flooding/raiding other wikia chats We've had this problem for a while and frankly its hella annoying. If it happens we have no choice but to take this to the admins. We get that you guys mean no harm but it still bothers both wikis. If other wikis come and raid our chat, call an Admin or a Chat Moderator if they're on. New users Must have a minimum of 10 edits before they can come on chat, if they don't they will be asked to leave the chat until they get the appropriate amount of edits. They can be regular edits, comments, edits to your talk page or userpage. You can check how many edits you have If you disagree with a ban or warning a chat mod gave you Don't get into a bigger fight. Try and resolve it casually and calmly These rules are also for chat moderators If you see an moderator breaking any of these rules. Contact an admin. All moderators are required to follow these rules too. They may have the power to ban but they're still normal users like everyone else. If you've got a question, feel free to ask it - don't ask to ask We're ok with answering a question if we know the answer, so go ahead and ask. Have fun This should be obvious. Anything I've missed? Comments? Leave them below. Category:Blog posts